Six Months of Elysian Peace
by dreamgirl809
Summary: What happened during the six months between the chandelier crash, and the masquerade ball? E/C. ALW Musical based mostly
1. The Crash

**My first attempt at a fanfic**

**I do not own anything recognizable, sadly **

The Opera Populaire was in chaos.

Audience members were scrambling out of their seats. Dancers were shrieking with utter fright and, stagehands were running as far away as possible from the stage. Everybody was panicking and sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them, hoping to avoid being crushed or cut with glass as the chandelier came crashing from the roof towards the stage.

Christine was frozen to the spot from so many different feelings. She could hear _his_ maniacal laughter ring through the auditorium, and sent shivers down her spine. It terrified her hearing his melodious voice making the sounds of a madman. Christine just couldn't understand. First Carlotta's croaking, and then Bouquet hanging above the stage, eyes wide open in fear and his face contorted into a terrifying mask of death. She was shaking her head trying to fight back tears at the image. What was her angel doing? Why?

"GO!" The loud voice boomed across the opera house.

In a split second Christine saw the chandelier coming crashing towards her. Her head was spinning as she felt her knees buckle beneath her, and the last thing she heard was the shattering glass before blackness enveloped her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Raoul asked worriedly. He twisted his fingers as he paced across floor outside Christine's dressing room nervously.

Madame Giry sighed and turned to the young Vicomte. "Monsieur, you are going to wear a hole in the floor!" she snapped, her patience just about gone. She'd had just about enough of his incessant questions. Raoul looked back at her with his nervous blue eyes. Madame Giry sighed yet again.

"I understand you are worried Monsieur, but Mlle. Daae's injuries were not severe." She said to him, trying to alleviate some of his worries, conjuring her most soothing voice. It only worked to some degree.

Before the Vicomte could respond, the doctor came out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Well sir?" Raoul exclaimed impatiently. Madame Giry did her best not to shoot him a glare for his rudeness.

The doctor pulled his spectacles off before replying "Mlle. Daae woke up briefly, but is currently sleeping. She merely fainted from the stress of this event and has some minor cuts from the chandelier glass."

Raoul both sighed in relief and Madame Giry spoke up "Did she say anything when she woke up?"

The doctor shook his head "Nothing coherent, she mumbled something about an angel before drifting off into sleep."

The Vicomte shot his head up at this. He narrowed his eyes "Why would she speak of him? And after what he has done now?"

Both the doctor and Madame Giry sensed his sudden anger and this revelation. Madame Giry knew Raoul's interrogating was the last thing Christine needed now.

"Perhaps it would be best you see her tomorrow Monsieur le Vicomte?" She suggested "Mlle. Daae will probably not awaken for a while anyhow, so you may as well take your leave."

Raoul looked hesitant, but when he saw the ballet mistress's stern look, he walked away with a nod of his head.

Christine felt dizzy as woke to see the doctor there examining her arms. She was barely conscious but she could tell there were a few lines of blood on them. Christine could not hear the doctor's questions over her own thumping heartbeat. She broke into a cold sweat when she remembered how she got these cuts. Her angel had seemed insane. He had killed Bouquet. Christine knew Joseph Bouquet was a revolting man, spying on the ballerinas all the time, but she thought sadly to herself 'why did her angel kill him'. No, she shouldn't call him angel anymore. An angel doesn't kill. Her angel didn't commit this murder; it was the Phantom of the Opera. Her angel was the one who gave her her voice, the one she confided everything in. Christine trusted her angel above everyone else, including Meg. But that night he revealed himself to her changed everything.

"Angel please," she mumbled "Why angel?"

Christine fluttered her eyes a bit and saw the doctor leave the room.

She thought back to that night she first met him in person. Christine had often dreamed that her Angel of Music was flesh and blood, and when he came to her in her mirror she was mesmerised.

It was also when she realised he was the dreaded Opera Ghost.

Even now, looking back, she should have been terrified, but she never was. She thought about those golden eyes, piercing her soul with so much intensity, that she had a strange flutter in her stomach, and those long elegant hands. Those musician's hands, she wondered what they would feel like upon her-

Christine shot up. She shook her head in disgust. How could she think that way? She had only hours ago declared her supposed love for Raoul. The Phantom was a killer, and his temper scared her to no end; and his face...

Christine rubbed her temples. She knew she shouldn't have pulled off his mask. But she so wanted to see his face, she had heard the beauty of his music, and she wanted to see her angel's beautiful. Christine didn't know what lay underneath. Afterwards he had raved and cursed at her, while she sat on the ground sobbing, feeling every insult cut at her.

Christine knew that it wasn't his face she was scared of, and her cheeks burned in shame at describing the Phantom's face to Raoul. She was hysterical at that point. Christine had never been so terrified after seeing the dead man hang from the rafters. She didn't know what to think

And when Raoul offered his love to her, offering to protect her, she couldn't say no.

"And besides, at least Raoul doesn't induce such scandalous thoughts," Christine mumbled to herself. Snuggling herself into the couch

Christine knew this was a good thing. Raoul was safe.

When Nadir finally entered Erik's lair, he was shocked at the state of it.

Everything was tossed about, furniture, books, papers, artwork.

In the middle of the mess he saw Erik sitting there glaring at his mask.

"What do you want Daroga, I'm in no mood to deal with you," He spat.

Nadir stepped closer "Erik, what on earth has happened to your stuff?"

Erik gave a bitter laugh that froze Nadir where he stood. "She betrayed me Persian, my little Christine, running into that De Chagney fop's arms." Erik slowly stood up and stalked over to the Persian. "And what do I do? I crash the chandelier on the stage." Erik's visible side of his face turned an angry shade of purple "I wanted to kill that insolent boy, swooping in and stealing my Christine with is charms and handsome looks." he sneered.

"Erik" Nadir sighed "You cannot control who Christine loves, and you said there would be no more murders."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Daroga,"

"The stagehand who was hanging from the rafters over the stage Erik! You killed him!"

"The stupid fool was trying to catch me," Erik hissed "He wanted to play hero, by catching the Opera Ghost. The world is a better place without that pervert"

Nadir just shook his head "You still didn't answer me. What happened to your lair?"

"Daroga get out now before I kill you." Erik warned in a cold tone

"Erik-"

"GET OUT NOW!" He roared.

"May Allah help you," Nadir muttered before walking away.

Erik sunk back down, and couldn't stop the tears leaving his eyes

"Oh, Christine,"

**Well how was Chapter 1 of my short story?**


	2. After effects

**I'm such a duffer for spelling Buquet wrong**

**I sadly do not own anything recognizable **

* * *

Meg woke Christine up the next morning, shaking her, trying to remove Christine from her deep sleep.

"Go away," Christine grumbled putting the pillow over her head.

Meg laughed at the sight "Christine, stop being such a child," she joked "Andre and Firmin have requested everybody to meet in the foyer, they're telling us the plans for the next few months."

Christine slowly sat up, but Meg didn't miss the pained look on her best friend's face. Meg knew all about the Opera Ghost's 'fondness' for Christine.

"Christine…" Meg started

Christine put her hand up and gave a sad smile "It's okay Meg, really."

"Actually, I was going to ask about a certain Vicomte," Meg waggled her eyebrows.

Christine laughed and gave a shy smile "Nothing much happened we just talked."

"Oh Christine, you're no fun," Meg gave a fake pout and they both giggled with each other down the hallways to the foyer.

When Christine and Meg finally arrived at the foyer, they could sense the stress and nervousness everyone was feeling.

Both Andre and Firmin were pale and frankly, looked like they were about to faint. Christine couldn't help noticing Carlotta was not there.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Firmin announced nervously "Due to the incidents of last night, The Opera Populaire is closing for repairs."

The crowd was suddenly abuzz with whispering at the new revelation.

"Ladies and gentlemen please," Andre coughed "Ladies and gentlemen!"

He looked and Firmin in a panic, with more attempts to grab the crowd's attention, Andre got paler, while Firmin began to boil with annoyance.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He finally yelled, frustrated beyond belief. Finally the crowd turned their attention back to the managers.

Andre sighed in relief "As we were saying, the opera house will close for six months, and we will have a grand re-opening on New Year's Eve, a masquerade perhaps."

The young ballet rats in the crowd began conversing loudly at this development and everybody who worked at the Opera Populaire were all chattering away.

Firmin huffed irritably and stomped off with Andre scurrying behind him, knowing they would not be able to get the crowd's ears again.

The person in the crowd that excited at this plan was Christine. She was wondering what the Phantom must be thinking about this. Meg, sensing her unease patted Christine's arm.

"Oh Christine, the Opera Ghost should not mind this," Meg said soothingly "After all he was the one who caused this"

Christine looked over nervously at her little blonde friend "Meg, do you remember that day, after my debut I mentioned the Angel of Music to you?"

"Yes Christine, why?" she answered with slight unease.

"Meg, you mustn't tell, but he's the Phantom of the Opera."

Meg looked at her sadly "I know."

* * *

When Meg finally caught up to Christine at the dormitory, she was puffing.

Christine turned back to Meg. Her eyes were filled with confusion "Meg, how can you know my angel is the Ghost?"

"Christine, you know the Ghost sends notes to the managers?" Christine nodded in agreement "That day after you disappeared, not only did Andre and Firmin receive notes, but Carlotta received one threatening her not to return, as did Raoul."

Christine knew that the Phantom did not like Carlotta, as he had played many pranks on her the last few years. But why threaten Raoul? He never did anything.

"But Meg," Christine tilted her head sadly "how can you know it was my angel?"

Meg sighed "Because in Raoul's note it said 'The Angel of Music has her under his wing' he also told him to never see you again"

"Raoul tried to see me many times after my return." Christine said simply.

"Perhaps that is why he crashed the chandelier last night?" Meg asked

Christine shook her head. That couldn't be it. Raoul was persistent, but her angel-

"Oh no," Christine cried "He saw us."

Meg tried to grab her friend's attention "Saw what Christine? Saw what?"

"Meg, on the rooftops after Buquet was killed, Raoul proposed to me, and I said yes."

Meg jumped up and smiled "Christine that's wonderful! You'll be a Vicomtesse! But I didn't even know you like Raoul that way."

"Oh Meg, you know he and I were once very close as children, and he'll keep me safe. And after what _he _must have seen up there…."

"You mean the Phantom must have seen you and Raoul up there, don't you?" Meg guessed.

"Oh Meg, his temper terrifies me, He's my angel, but after everything, he scares me so much, he tried to kill me Meg!" Christine said tearfully.

Meg went and sat next to Christine down on the bed. She tried to soothe her terrified friend, and try as she might, Meg couldn't understand the type of betrayal Christine felt at the moment, as she'd never had the centre of her world turned upside down.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, nobody heard anything from the Phantom. Christine had practically turned into a hollow shell. Raoul had done his best to cheer his beautiful fiancée up. But she was pale; her blue eyes held none of their usual sparkle, even her chestnut curls seemed limp and sad. The young Vicomte assumed she was still shaken from the chandelier incident, but Meg and Madame Giry knew better.

"Christine, dear you mustn't become lax in training your voice." Madame Giry said to her one day seeing Christine staring off into space, playing around with the food on her plate. "Singing brings you so much joy,"

Christine looked over at Madame Giry with empty eyes. "I can't Madame Giry, I just can't."

She went back to staring ahead absently; the room was over taken with silence again.

The next morning Raoul took Christine out to a café for breakfast. He had a feeling now, something else was up with Christine, other than her fear.

"Christine dear are you okay?" Raoul asked his eyes full of concern.

Christine did her best to smile. She was touched by his worry "Of course Raoul why wouldn't I be?"

"Christine I've seen it in your eyes, you seem empty almost?" Raoul shook his head "You're still scared of that _man_ aren't you?"

Christine looked away trying to fight back tears.

"Oh Christine, you have nothing to be afraid of!" He exclaimed "I won't ever let that monster hurt you again."

"Oh Raoul, it's not just that," Christine said slowly, careful not to upset him "he was my angel for so long, he helped my voice soar, after it had been empty for so long, and now-"

"Christine! He deceived you! He made you believe he was a supernatural being your father sent! He's obsessed with you! How can you still trust him?" Raoul asked her in strained voice, trying to hold back frustration. What is she thinking?

"I don't trust him Raoul, I don't think I ever can again," She answered with more feeling than he had heard in the last two weeks. "Let's not discuss it further."

Christine went back to drinking her coffee, and Raoul said no more on the topic.

* * *

Nadir did not intend on visiting Erik again anytime soon. But after word got around that he has made no word at the opera house in nearly three weeks, he got slightly worried.

He knew Erik was not the most stable person, but this was unusual, even for him.

"Erik!" Nadir shouted as he entered the lair "Erik are you there?"

"Back already Daroga?" a voice hissed behind him

Nadir turned around to find a usually perfectly dressed Erik, towering over him, looking extremely dishevelled.

"There's been no news of you around the opera house for a while now, I was merely-"

"Worried for me?" He arched his eyebrow, his voice dripping with sarcasm "How kind of you."

"Erik-"

"I've only been composing my new opera, Persian. It is for her voice and hers alone."

Nadir shook his head "Erik you must forget her and move on."

Erik looked up at the Persian like he had two heads "Forget her? She invades my entire being! I would be dead before I could even try to forget her!"

"Erik you cannot sit here and rot under the opera house, you must try for your own good," Nadir explained.

"I'm simply composing my love for Christine in this opera Daroga." Erik barked at him "Would you rather I show my love for her by keeping her here with me forever?"

Nadir thought Erik would never do that, but he is unpredictable when he's over the edge.

"Leave me be Daroga, before I kill you because you've irritated me too much." Erik snapped before he stalked over to his organ.

As Nadir turned around and left, the music he heard behind him was the most soul shattering sound he'd ever heard.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Jewels

**Keep the reviews coming please, and any help would be appreciated**

**Again, I own nothing *sobs***

* * *

It had been a month since the Phantom had been heard from. Raoul and Christine had, for all intents and purposes been engaged since that night on the rooftop. But nobody except Meg knew about it, and it hadn't been made official.

As Raoul led Christine on his arm to the restaurant where they were eating lunch, he couldn't help but grip the box which contained the engagement ring he'd had for a little while now. He knew he had to wait for Christine to recover from the shock of the chandelier, but he'd become impatient and didn't want to postpone their happiness any longer.

"Little Lotte, we've been engaged unofficially for a month now," Raoul said happily "and I've decided we should make it official."

When Raoul pulled out the ring, Christine's eyes turned to saucers. Raoul took this as delight at the piece of jewellery, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Christine looked at the ring carefully. It was large, gaudy and actually looked quite heavy. It wasn't to her tastes and seemed flashy. Her Angel would've-

Christine mentally slapped herself. Why was she thinking about this now!? But not to disappoint Raoul she smiled sweetly and took the ring.

"Thank you Raoul, it's very pretty." Christine tried not to make a face when she felt the weight of the ring.

Raoul took no notice and was beaming with sheer happiness and adoration "Lotte, we shall make the plans to be wed within a few weeks! I shall inform the managers-"

"No Raoul wait," Christine interrupted to both of their surprise "I think we should keep it a secret for a little while, and wait a little while for the wedding." Christine had no idea what possessed her to say this, but she felt it was important.

However Raoul was crestfallen. "Why would we keep it a secret? Why do we need to wait?"

Christine thought to herself for a moment. What reason could she say? "Because we don't want the Phantom to find out." She said finally. "Who knows what he may do." Christine was scared of him, but she ignored the voice at the back of her mind, telling her it was more.

"But Christine nobody's heard from him in weeks!" He yelped.

"Nonetheless, please Raoul for my sake?"

When he saw the pleading look in her eyes and sighed "Okay Lotte, for you."

Christine moved over to Raoul and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you Raoul."

"Anything for you," he said, his eyes shining with love. Christine looked away shyly.

* * *

When Raoul's carriage dropped Christine back to the opera house, she practically sprinted to the dormitories. In her room she scrambled around her draws until she found a chain. Christine removed the big ring from her finger and then strung it on the chain, before donning it, letting it hide beneath the folds of her clothes. She sat down at her mirror, picked up her hair brush, and began brushing furiously, trying to get rid of her nerves. Even if her engagement wasn't secret, she felt strange wearing it on her finger, as if it didn't belong there.

Christine threw her hairbrush down and shook her head, trying to get such thoughts away. She had great affection for Raoul. He was so sweet and understanding to her, though she didn't appreciate his tendency to ignore he protests occasionally, like the night of her debut.

She smiled as she thought of that. Raoul insisted for days on end to take her out to supper. Christine felt a little guilty at the fact she wasn't really interested. They had caught up, why did he insist on having supper with her too? But she knew now he was attempting to court her.

As good as Raoul was, Christine couldn't really imagine what being a Vicomtess. What would she have to do? She knew she'd live with Raoul at his estate, but did she have to attend society balls and other events aristocrats attended? And what about her singing?

Christine had not thought about singing recently, and frankly she wasn't up to it. But she loved it, and loved the opera. It was her own little world and home. She couldn't imagine leaving it behind, and she knew that it was unlikely a Vicomtess would be allowed to be an opera singer.

Pushing her thoughts and doubts away, Christine picked herself up and made her way to the other dormitories where Meg and the other dancers were occupying themselves.

"My, my, the Prima Donna's here in the slums of the opera house," Meg said jokingly as she saw Christine in the doorway.

"Meg, you mustn't tease so much!" one of the other ballerina's that was there scolded.

Meg just waved her hand and walked over to Christine, and grabbed her hands. "So how was Raoul today?" she asked quite loudly.

Christine put her hand to Meg's mouth and shushed her "Not so loud Meg, Raoul and I are keeping it a secret for now."

Meg's eyebrows scrunched together "Why are you doing that?"

"I asked to keep it quiet for a little while and asked for a longer engagement," Christine said in hushed tones "And it's so a certain ghost won't….react again."

Realising the seriousness of this Meg matched Christine's speech volume "He's not been heard from recently, but he may still be here, so I understand."

Christine smiled appreciatively "Thank you for understanding. I'm always looking behind me making sure he isn't behind me, though I'm almost certain he won't leave the opera house."

"Christine is it true he has death's head?" Meg whispered

"That's an exaggeration, but it isn't pretty to look at," she answered carefully

"What does it look like then?"

Christine bit her lip, "I think I'll let the man have some dignity."

Meg nodded and Christine hoped that her angel had not overheard her conversation.

* * *

Christine's prayers were left unanswered though. Erik and had been listening and heard every single word.

Erik stormed to his lair and began throwing everything in the room around

"Stupid boy! Taking MY angel!" He roared.

The foolish girl! She had no idea what she did to him did she? For his whole wretched life he'd never felt this, this madness! He hated her, loved her, obsessed over her, desired her all in one. Christine was more than a muse, she was his inspiration itself! He wanted to rip his heart out he was feeling so much, too much! And he wanted to take her for his own forever. All he wanted was to love her! Alas, nobody could love poor, unhappy Erik!

Blind with rage and jealousy, Erik bounded out of the lair and down the one of the many secret passageways that ran through the theatre. He was taking Christine from the idiotic fop.

He was careful not to make any noise, Erik intended on giving those stupid mangers a little break before the Opera Populaire opened again in a few months. He hoped they could do _some_ things without his input.

Erik had made it to the rafters above the stage when he saw her. He saw his Christine, walking slowly but with purpose across the stage. He followed her, watching her ring her hands together, humming tunes from _Hannibal_. Even as a hum, her voice was seraphic.

It was very late for Christine to wandering around just daydreaming to herself, and finally when Christine arrived to her room it was close to midnight. When he saw that she was beginning to change, Erik quickly averted his eyes. He did not wish to violate his angel's privacy in that way, but when was certain she was dressed her looked back. Christine was sitting at her mirror brushing her hair, while softly singing the Jewel Song from _Faust_. Erik then looking thoughtfully at her reflection and the ring- That ring was completely wrong for Christine! Did the boy even know her at all?

But when Erik looked at the sight again, he sighed. He couldn't take Christine. Not like this. He knew how scared she already was and his heart broke every time he saw her looking anything other than happy. For as much as all those other feelings filled up his heart, the largest of all was purely love.

Erik let out a small sob at this and began to walk away sadly, not before he saw Christine look up from hearing the cry, before looking away again.

Christine on the other hand was feeling exactly how that cry sounded. She didn't have a clue why, but she gave herself away to tears anyway. _"Will he always be there singing songs in my head?"_

* * *

**How are you all liking it so far? Too angsty?**


	4. Tears

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera sadly**

* * *

Erik smashed his elegant hands against the keys of the organ in frustration. He had been trying to finish his opera _Don Juan Triumphant_ in the six weeks since _Il Muto_. Those six weeks had produced nothing of note. The music would sound glorious in his mind, yet sound like utter rubbish when he began to play. Music for so long had been his escape, his place of refuge, was instead becoming a constant reminder of what he had lost, his dear Christine. Erik could not compose because to him, Christine simply _was _music. And without her, there was none.

Erik stood up and looked down at the sheet music below him. He huffed in annoyance and stalked away towards the main room, slamming doors in his wake.

Sinking into the chair at the desk, Erik picked up paper and charcoal and began to sketch furiously. His eyes narrowed as he drew, before he finally realised what he had drawn.

He looked at the paper and saw a portrait of Christine. It was a beautiful drawing, seeming to have captured the essence of her delicate features, her doe-like eyes and her wild curls. He could almost picture Christine's blue eyes sparkling back at him, as they always did. Erik had recently begun picturing Christine as Aminta in his _Don Juan_, since he heard her angelic voice. It was sounded as pure as snow.

_Don Juan_ had been started long before he heard that lonely fourteen year old girl singing sadly in the opera chapel about five years ago. Erik had worked on his opera occasionally over the years, but never truly devoting much of his time to it. He got distracted by the many short compositions he had felt inspired to write, though when he realised the nature of his feelings for Christine were changing, as did his music. He worked more on _Don Juan Triumphant_ than he ever had before. The passion he felt was perfect for the seductive opera.

Erik looked down at the portrait again. Perhaps he had lost Christine for now, but that simpering little Vicomte could never understand the pull of it, the pull of the music.

He could appreciate it, as did most aristocrats, but he could never understand all that could truly be revealed in the music. The thrill of the melody, the hidden meanings of the notes, the rhythm almost as a heartbeat. No, the fop did not feel that intoxication music could bring. That feeling it brought Christine.

Erik smirked to himself. He had never thought to seduce Christine with his voice, though he knew he would've been able to had he wished, but it was her heart and soul he sought, not indulge his lusts he'd buried for so long. Would it be too devious however to win her with his _Don Juan_?

He could see it perfectly now, for so long he'd been waiting for the inspiration needed to finish his opera. It was merely waiting for Christine. It had been waiting for her voice.

In almost two seconds, Erik was at his organ again, planning this all out thoroughly.

* * *

Her vision was slightly cloudy as Christine tried to make her ways through the tunnels.

She shivered at the freezing temperature. It was dark and cold! What on earth was she doing?

Christine couldn't hold back a shriek when she felt _something _crawl on her. Only to be further frightened by a sudden breeze she felt.

"Is anyone there?" she called nervously, her teeth chattering.

"Foolish girl! You will become ill in this cold." A voice warned that sent unidentifiable shivers down her spine.

Christine turned as slow as possible, not sure what to expect. When she finally had turned, she came face to face with a tall figure and a white half mask.

She automatically took a step back, as his proximity was far from proper, not that he'd ever cared for propriety, she thought. Christine was staring at her feet too scared to look back up again.

"Angel?" she asked stupidly, naively thinking perhaps she was seeing things.

He let out a dark, menacing chuckle. "Ah, so the little ingénue has not forgotten her angel?"

The Phantom took another step closer towards her. Christine could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She was not used to anyone being this close except Raoul!

"I…." Christine lost her words before she had even begun to speak.

Before she could think again, she raised her eyes to meet his. Christine felt her cheeks burn again and his intense stare. The Phantom smirked.

He lifted his hand and tilted her head up properly with one of his long fingers.

"Well, well, why is Christine blushing so?" he asked making no attempt to mask the satisfaction in his voice.

Christine shook her head and tried to look away from his gaze. She felt an odd bubbly sensation in her stomach. Her movements only made the Phantom laugh further.

He leaned in "What could be making you blush?" He breathed in her ear. Christine inadvertently let out a gasp, as she felt herself get warmer, her pulse got faster. She was…burning?

She saw the Phantom arch his eyebrow in amusement "Could it perhaps be me?"

He got his answer when he saw Christine lower her eyes in shame.

His rich, melodious laughter echoed throughout the tunnel. "Little Christine, tell me, does your precious Vicomte make you feel this way, child?"

Christine slapped his hand away in anger "It is none of your business and I am not a child!" she shot back, trying to hide her embarrassment at such an intimate question.

The Phantom grabbed her wrists before she would try to move and smirked at her "Ah you behave much like one, and I believe I have my answer. That...fop doesn't make you burn."

Christine let out a cry, feeling beyond mortified. How can he know this! Why!?

"Christine, don't cry your angel of music is here." He said soothingly.

She looked back up at him, holding no more fear in her eyes. The Phantom leaned down and began kissing along her jawline, slowly moving down her neck.

Instinctively, Christine moved her head inviting more kisses to her neck, mewling in wanton delight. How could she be…enjoying this!?

* * *

Christine gasped in terror as she shot up in her bed.

She felt the sweat cling to her body as she gasped for air. She felt very strange. Christine began to cry when she remember what she was dreaming. She was behaving like a harlot! Even now she began to burn at the memory.

"No," she whimpered again, letting the tears fall. She couldn't make this strange ache in her body go away. She was terrified. She needed Raoul.

As quickly as possible Christine dressed and ran out of the opera house as fast as her legs could carry her.

It was definitely not safe to be running out in the streets of Paris in the middle of night, but she didn't care. She had to get rid of this odd ache.

It had felt like an eternity by the time she reached the hotel Raoul was currently staying. Luckily, she was not the only one who was awake that night.

"Christine?" Raoul whispered in confusion

Christine smiled in relief at the sight of him. He was comforting, and she needed it at the moment.

"Oh Raoul," Christine ran right into his arms and began to sob.

"Lotte, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked his eyes full of concern for his fiancée

Christine just held onto him. She could feel that ache in the strange parts of her body fade, and she felt herself relax.

"You had a nightmare didn't you? Did he hurt you in it?" Raoul asked worriedly.

Christine kept her head away, trying to hide her shame at the dream. "Yes, it was just a scary nightmare," she lied. She wasn't sure what it was, but it definitely wasn't a nightmare.

* * *

By the time two months had passed since the Phantom was last seen, the dreams had not ceased.

They were very similar each time. Each time she behaved as if she was a wanton. Things had not gotten better with Raoul either.

He was very persistent in his attempts to move past chaste kissing; finally Christine had had enough of the dreams and wanted to see if she could banish them.

"Okay Raoul, you may kiss me." She said trying to hide any anxiety.

When Raoul's lips touched hers she felt nothing. He clumsily tried to enter his tongue into her mouth. Christine was thankful he couldn't see the expressions she felt on her face.

It was her duty to allow Raoul these things, and it was only fair. He had been very kind and understanding.

Christine pulled back "Raoul I must go, I have some errands to run," she lied smoothly

Raoul frowned "Okay Lotte, I will see you later."

Christine cantered out of the room and building onto the street. She began to reflect on that kiss. It was okay she supposed, and Raoul was very kind. She then wondered about their wedding night.

When she thought of Raoul making love to her, she felt as if her heart was about to die, and let tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

**I wonder if any of you fell for that dream?**

**review please darlings**


	5. Wishes

**I thank you all for reading as much as you have, seriously thanks.**

**I own nothing, nothing at all except a copy of POTO25**

* * *

Christine had been wandering for about an hour before she reached the cemetery.

She had cried herself dry, and yet when she sunk into the ground next to her father's grave, the tears left her eyes again.

"Papa, what am I to do?" she cried towards the sky "Why am I having such sinful thoughts? And why do they have to be about my Angel, he's a murderer!"

Christine was sick of crying, getting angry at herself for being so weak. She needed to be strong. She was not that slip of a girl who had come to the opera house all those years ago.

She had always been a lonely girl. She only had her father for so long, and she'd never had many friends. When her father died, she truly felt all alone in the world.

Christine had Meg and Madame Giry, but recently they just didn't seem to get her. And of course she had Raoul, but she couldn't talk to him about many, many things. And now she didn't even have her angel, who always knew how to make her feel better. When she had heard his voice, all the pain and loneliness disappeared, even if just for a while.

"Papa, it's as if you have died all over again," She closed her eyes trying to fight back tears "It's selfish…but I have no one to talk to anymore, if only…"

She sniffed and pulled herself up angrily "Why did my angel do this? He destroyed all we had! Killing Bouquet, it killed my illusions, oh how he must hate me now!"

She looked down at the ground sadly. She could blame her angel all she wanted, but she knew she had destroyed the illusion that moment she pulled of his mask.

"Oh God what have I done?" she despaired, cursing her impulsive demeanour.

Christine thought to herself furiously. She was no longer a child, she was almost a twenty year old woman, she could no longer hold onto dreams, stories and angels. There could be no more childish and impulsive behaviour. No more getting frightened at every bump in the night, no more tears, no more wasting away, uselessly wishing she could forget everything.

No more secretly imagining that her fiancé's arms were someone else's.

"I cannot keep thinking these thoughts." Christine whispered to herself ashamed. "I greatly enjoy Raoul's company, and I am very fond of him. It is a gentle affection. One that will not get me hurt."

No longer comforted by her father's tombstone, Christine scurried away, rubbing her hands together in the cold.

Perhaps she was right she would never be in harm's way, but she didn't know that it didn't keep her from hurting in her heart.

* * *

"Monsieur Andre, will you please relax?" Firmin barked irritated. His nervous friend looked back at him.

"But Firmin, we have already lost so much money because of the whole affair with the chandelier, what if the Phantom-"

"He has not been heard from in two months Andre!"

Raoul interjected "He probably has-"

The three men's argument was interrupted by a knock at the door. They saw Madame Giry's head pop through the door.

"Messieurs," the ballet mistress bowed her head

"Madame Giry what is it you want?" Raoul asked irritably, rubbing his eyes.

She looked over to the managers. "I'm concerned for the health of Mlle. Daae, Messieurs. She has not been…herself since the premiere of _Il Muto_."

"What are you talking about woman?" Raoul cried "She's been fine!"

Madame Giry rolled her eyes "Monsieur le Vicomte, on the contrary, Christine has been withdrawn, hardly eating, up at all hours and hasn't sung since that night, just for starters."

"If she's sick what are we to do?" Andre asked anxiously "We cannot simply replace her, you how fond of her the public is! She brings the audience in!"

"She's not sick," Raoul said stubbornly "she must still just be frightened of the Phantom!"

"I do not believe that to be the case Monsieur," Madame Giry stated cryptically.

"What do you mean Maman?"

The four of them turned to see a confused looking Meg looking back at them.

The small blonde girl stepped closer to them all "Maman, what do you mean about Christine?" she asked worriedly.

Meg was panicking in her mind. Though unable to admit, Christine was very hurt over the Ghost's actions. She had been reverent of him at one point, only to find the holy being all but worshipped, was nothing but a deformed madman. No one else had known! Meg needed to know of what her mother was speaking of quickly.

Madame Giry grabbed Meg's arm and quickly dragged her out of the office.

"Meg dear, you and Christine were always awful at talking quietly about things." She said simply.

Meg lowered her head in shame. Why did she always talk to so loud?

"Maman, do not say anything to Christine!" Meg said furiously "Christine didn't want to tell _me_, do not let on that you know!"

Madame Giry sighed "What would you have me do then? I cannot watch the young girl wither away!"

"I will help her then. She will listen to my advice," Meg ceded.

Madame Giry nodded in agreement "Okay dear, you shall help her then."

The mother and daughter embraced, both hoping that Christine would get happier soon.

* * *

This time when Nadir entered Erik's lair he was not met with anger, in fact Erik was almost pleasant, though pleasant for Erik was arrogant and condescending. However, he did not usually issue death threats in these moods.

"Daroga, I see you came to see if I was still alive," Erik said curtly, not even moving his head up slightly from his paper, while he scribbled quickly across the lined paper. He must have been composing.

"You're new opera?" Nadir asked, curiosity getting the better of him

"No, I abandoned that drivel. I'm finishing _Don Juan_." Erik replied "It will be magnificent."

"Erik, tell me about Christine?"

Erik's head shot up and he gave the Persian a baffled look "Why are you suddenly interested?" he asked suspiciously

"She must be something if she caught your attention," Nadir stated.

Erik moved himself away from his work and faced the Daroga. "Christine came here about five years ago, just after her father died."

"Erik she cannot be more than twenty!" Nadir interrupted, worrying if Erik had added another type of crime to his list.

"You fool! I did not see her that way then!" Erik snarled "I am many things, but a deviant is not one of them!"

"My mistake," Nadir apologised "please continue, I will not interrupt again."

Erik scowled but continued anyway. "I first saw her at fourteen, crying in opera chapel. The poor child was so lonely, but when she started to sing! Oh it was the sweetest sound, but it held so much pain! I couldn't bear to hear her sing with such sadness. I began to sing, and Christine had thought I was the Angel of Music, her father promised to send to her after his death."

Nadir nodded "When did things start to change?"

"It was around her sixteenth birthday…."

* * *

Erik saw Christine sprint into the chapel, grinning to herself wildly. Such a spirited child!

"Angel, are you there?" she asked looking around the room.

Erik smiled "I am here child, how has your birthday been treating you?"

Christine gave a dreamy smile "It's been wonderful, the ballet girls all signed a card, and Meg and her mother gave me a bouquet of pink roses, they are so beautiful,"

Erik laughed along with the girl, finding her laughter infectious. He had become quite fond of Christine the last couple years. Her voice was like crystal and full of passion, and she had such a naïve way of looking at the world. She was innocent.

"Christine child," Erik spoke, throwing his voice behind her ear "Look under the altar,"

Christine walked towards the altar, reaching underneath. She then pulled out a box.

"Open it, angel." He whispered softly

Christine bit her lip, before opening the box revealing a pair of sapphire earrings. Her face lit up like the sun.

"Oh angel, they're so beautiful, I can't take them," she said looking strangely flustered.

"You deserve them my dear, happy birthday,"

Christine looked at them nervously, before pulling them out trying to fasten them on. She pulled her hair away, revealing her neck as she tried to put on the earrings.

Erik's breath caught in his throat, his heart began thumping and his mouth dried up when he saw her neck. The lovely skin looked so soft, he wanted to reach out and touch it.

Erik turned away in confusion, wondering why he had thought that, before looking back.

This time though, Erik truly looked at Christine. He no longer saw the skinny girl with wild hair, and realised that she had flourished into a beautiful young woman. Her body had filled out creating slender curves, her delicate childlike features only added to the feminine beauty he now saw. He then looked into her eyes. Erik got lost in those large eyes, the colour of the sapphires he just gave to her.

"Christine," he said, unable to keep the desire out of his voice

She blushed, her body obviously reacting to that tone.

Erik said his goodbyes before running back to his lair. His music beckoned him.

* * *

"That's how things changed."

Nadir cringed inwards. He had thought Christine was merely an obsession. But he knew how wrong he was now.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming please, any comments and suggestions would be appreciated :)**


End file.
